


He keeps me warm

by littlemissstark315



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Dates, Get Together, Iida Tenya Needs a Hug, Iida has a crush, M/M, Mild Agnst, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Tenya has gay panic, Tenya's parents are supportive and love him, Top Iida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Tenya Iida has a plan. he has back up plans. he has back ups on his back up plans.His life's plan was simple.Go to UA high schoolBecome a pro hero and follow brothers footstepsMarry a girl and keep the family legacy going.Until a certain green haired student captures his heart, not sure when it happened but now he's realizing his life plan is changed, he's gay and he has no idea how to handle it.So he decides not to handle it and pretend it doesn't exist.
Relationships: Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Tenya Iida wasn’t sure when it happened. It could have been at the sports festival, seeing for himself how selfless Izuku was, causing himself near permeant damage just to get through Todoroki.

It could have been when Izuku risked his life to help him fight Stain.

It could have been when they went in to save Bakaugo, kidnapped by the villains, making sure to hold Izuku back because he knows he would jump in if he thought Bakaugo was in immediate danger but in awe of his plan that didn’t involve any combat and still worked.

Regardless, it happened.

He isn’t sure if it’s a crush or actual love but he wants nothing more than to shower Izuku with kisses and affection. Feels his stomach turn to butterflies when he smiles his way, green eyes so bright and full of optimism.

He had a plan in life.

He was going to the most prestigious hero school.

He was going to take after his older brother and follow in his footsteps.

He was going to marry a women and keep the family name going.

That was the plan.

And now he’s faced with the possibility that one of those things might not happen, his carefully made plans thrown in the bin.

Any time Izuku smiled his way he felt guilt. Any time those butterflies came when his eyes twinkled in the sunlight, he felt shame.

His classmates started noticing him acting not himself the second year at UA. He was a little more withdrawn and more quiet, often deep in thought, looking troubled.

He stopped eating with them and Urarakas breaking point was when Izuku looked hurt by his avoidance. “Think it was something we did? Why would he avoid us?”

Uraraka gave him a reassuring smile while hiding how angry she was at Tenya. “I’m sure he’s fine, he’s still our friend. To be honest, I think he’s going through something and he doesn’t want to say anything. You know our class rep!” Izuku just nodded, no smile as he picked at his food.

After school she managed to get to Iida before he left, seeing Izuku has left with the others for the weekend. “Hey, can we talk? It’s about Deku.”

Iida was immediately worried. “Is he alright?”

“Yeah, were just worried about you, him especially. He thinks we did something to make you avoid us.”

Iida looked away, tensing. “It’s nothing, I assure you, none of you have angered me.”

“Then why do you avoid us? Deku is really hurt by it, he barely ate at lunch today because you weren’t there.”

Iida couldn’t look her in the eyes. “I’m just working through some…personal matters.”

“Then tell us! We’re your friends Tenya! We help each other and I can’t take you hurting Deku, even if you don’t mean to!”

Iida swallowed, he was pushed against the wall, metaphorically speaking. “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him. I care a lot about him. But…I can’t be around him right now.”

“Why?”

She said, not backing down. Iida glared weakly, hands clenched. “Because I think I’m gay.” Uraraka gasped. She wasn’t expecting that. “Really?”

Iida felt his eyes fill with shameful tears, standing. “It’s shameful, I know. I’ve let down my family and our legacy.” Uraraka frowned, walking closer to the tall boy. “Tenya, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. Are you avoiding Deku cause you like him?” Iida blushed but didn’t speak.

She smiled weakly. “He likes you back ya know? When you’re gone you’re all he talks about.” Iida wasn’t sure what to do with that information. He swallowed anxiety down. “But what of my family? What would they think when I bring a boy home instead of a girl?”

“Well you won’t know until you tell them. I’m sure they won’t think any different of you.”

Iida felt his hands trembling. “I think I have much to think about. But Uraraka, don’t you still have a crush on him? I’m surprised you’re encouraging this.”

She blushed. “Yeah, I do still like him a lot, even though I know he’s gay, it’s hard not to ya know?” Iida smiled weakly. “I know.” “I’m just looking out for him, if I can’t have him then I’m gonna make sure who does treats him right.”

“I’m glad he has such great friends. Thank you, Uraraka. This conversation has given me much to think about. When I tell my family I will call you with their reaction.” Uraraka smiled brightly. “Great! And if the worst happens don’t worry! You got all us at UA!”

He couldn’t stop shaking his entire way home to see his family. His brother has been out of the hospital for some time but lives in their parents home, giving him the most ease of access with his new disability from Stain.

He walked inside and felt like he would collapse. He rushed to his room, hyperventilating as he closed the door. Fuck, he can’t do this. 

He can’t do this.

He sent a text to Uraraka

_Iida: I can’t do this..they’re going to disown me, they’re going to hate me._

_Uraraka: Tenya! Don’t say that. You can’t hide who you are. You can’t avoid Deku forever. If you want any chance of staying his friend you have to tell them._

Iida felt tears prick his eyes. She was right. Damnit. He didn’t reply to her, instead working on calming himself and figuring out what to do in a worst case.

Then there was a knock at the door. “Hey, Tenya, you ok? I saw you rush in.”

Iida swallowed, turning and opening the door. He saw Tensi, in his wheelchair, smiling up at him. “Hey, you alright?”

Tenya looked away. “I don’t know…”

Tensi wheeled himself in. “Talk to me, you look really upset.”

Tenya sat on his bed, sheets clenched in his hands. “You’re going to think completely different of me.”

“I promise I won’t. Did something happen? Did you get a girl pregnant?” Tenya almost laughed. “Complete opposite.” Tensi looked confused. Tenya continued, eyes watery. “I’m gay.”

“Wait? That’s all?”

Tenya looked at him sharply, standing. “What do you mean that’s all?! This is huge! I could be disowned!” Tensi smiled. “I promise you won’t. Mom and dad aren’t like that. But I’m glad you told me first. I feel honored.” Tenya wiped his eyes. “Thanks.”

“So do you have a crush?”

Tenya blushed. “Yes. He’s a classmate, Izuku Midoriya.”

“The green haired kid from the sports festival? Once I was awake enough they showed me footage of him.” Tenya gave a nod. “Yeah. I’ve been avoiding him once I knew I liked him that way. I didn’t know what to do, I was scared for the first time in long time.”

“Is he gay too?”

“Yes. I actually just found out today he was from a friend. It was part of the reason I’ve been so scared, I assumed he was straight.”

“Glad to hear you have hope with him. Are you telling our parents tonight?”

Tenya nodded. “Yes. I’m terrified.” Tensi smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be right there next to you.” Tenya felt a little better about it, knowing his brother is on his side, an alley.

Dinner was soon after their talk. Tenya shaking as he sat down, brother parked next to him in his wheelchair. His mother smiled as she cut her steak. “So how has school been Tenya?”

Tenya swallowed. “Fine but I actually have something I need to say, it may be a shock, you may think of me differently.” His father frowned. “Did you get a girl pregnant?” Tenya shook his head. “No. Not at all. Mom, dad. I’m…am gay.” He said, feeling his eyes water as he stared at the dinner table.

His mother spoke first. “Is this true Tenya?”

“Yes.”

His father spoke next. “How long have you known? Hid this?”

“About a month. I tried to hide it from myself but I couldn’t. I’m sorry if you’re ashamed of me.”

His mother stood. “Tenya, don’t ever say that.” He looked up, feeling tears fall down his face. His mother smiled. “You are our son Tenya, we love you, no matter who you love.”

“But our family legacy-“

“Can still happen , there’s always adoption sweetheart. But Tenya. This is nothing to be ashamed of. We love you and think nothing less of you.”

Tenya cried, his hand coming to his face as he tried to hide. “I was so scared.” His father came around and hugged him. “There’s nothing to be scared about. I want you to tell us everything about the boy you like, I know you must have one in mind for you to come forward so suddenly.”

Tenya, sniffled, hugging his father back with a smile. “Yes. There is. I can’t wait to tell you all about him.”

After dinner he sent Uraraka a text.

_Tenya: Dinner went well, they approve of my sexuality and wish me luck in dating Izuku._

_Uraraka: about time you updated me! I thought you didn’t tell them! Congrats! I’m so happy for you! Now you can start wooing Deku!_

Tenya inwardly groaned. Telling his parents of his sexuality was just one hurdle, now here was another one.


	2. Chapter 2

The night Tenya stayed up most of the night figuring out how to ask Izuku out.

Maybe he could ask, bluntly. It was how he tended to handle things; if he needed an answer he asked, no matter how delicate the question may be.

But with how easily flustered Izuku got, he may embarrass him instead of flatter him.

He could give him flowers?

But what kind?

How many?

He didn’t sleep that night, brain too busy thinking on how best to impress his crush. 

Uraraka went to him when she saw him in homeroom. Izuku distracted by Mina and Denki, she kept it quiet until she saw the bags under her friends eyes. “Did you sleep last night?”

Tenya put on a smile, sitting straight and not slumped over. “Of course I did! As class president sleep is a must!” “You were overthinking how to ask Deku out weren’t you?” Tenya slumped. “Yes. I simply don’t know what to do. If I asked him out now he’d be flustered and embarrassed but flowers are so cliché and feminine. Would he even accept flowers? And if so how many? Is ten too much? Too little? And where would we go-“

Uraraka sighed, her friends were idiots. “Tenya, calm down. How about I help you-“ She was interrupted by Mr. Aizawa coming into the classroom “Everybody quiet down and go to your seats.” He saw Tenya slumped over, bags under his eyes. He didn’t say anything.

He went on with the lecture until the next period, seeing Tenya had fallen asleep sitting up. He walked over, gently shaking him. “Hey, you fell asleep in my class.” 

Tenya stood quickly, almost tipping his desk over, bowing sharply to his teacher. “I apologize Mr. Aizawa! It won’t happen again!”

Mr. Aizawa sighed. “Normally I’d take points away and send you to detention immediately but the fact you fell asleep in class worries me; so I’m only asking this once. Are you ok Tenya?”

Tenya gave a nod. “Thank you for your worry. I just had a tough day yesterday with my family; I came out to them.” “Do you need somewhere to stay?” “No! It’s nothing like that, they were very approving, it was just an emotional day.” “Glad to hear. This might be a personal question but are you planning asking anyone out?”

Tenya blushed. “Yes, that’s what kept me up all night.” “Figured. Who is it? I can help.” “Izuku. I want to ask him out but I have no idea how. I can’t ask him out in front of everyone, he’ll be too embarrassed and flustered but I want to make sure he knows I’m serious about him.”

Aizawa gave a nod. “Try a courting gift. Ask him out in private and if you’re worried about it not being taken seriously get him a gift to show you are. I suggest a really nice notebook, he would appreciate that.”

Tenya smiled. “Yes! It’s perfect! Thank you Mr. Aizawa!” Aizawa waved his hand as he walked away to his desk. “Good luck to you.”

Tenyas head was then filled on what kind of notebook to get him. Should he give a flower and notebook? A message inside it?? At lunch he decided to stop avoiding Izuku and ignored his drum of a heart and sat across from his crush.

Izuku lit up, smiling so brightly Tenya thought he might go blind. “Iida! Hi! You’re eating with us today?” Tenya nodded. “Yes. I’m very sorry Izuku for causing you any worry. I’ve just been going through something personal.” “Do you need to talk about it?” Izuku asked so innocently.

Tents smiled. “I’m fine but thank you, I will let you know what happened, I promise. Just not now.” Izuku nodded and Uraraka looked away from her conversation with Froppy, seeing Izuku so happy that Tenya was here and Tenya looking just as happy. Her heart melted and she knew she made the right choice of helping.

When Tenya went home he looked for near hours for the perfect notebook. He found one and now he had to wait for it to come in and then he can put his plan into action.

But at school the next day, waiting for Aizawa to come in. Bakaugo went up to Izukus desk, interrupting the conversation he was having with Mina. “Deku!” Izuku frowned, looking worried. “Yeah kacchan?”

Bakaugo blushed then, hands in his pockets. “Wanna go on a date this weekend?” Tenya tensed. Has he missed his shot?

Izuku blushed but frowned. “I’m sorry but no, I don’t.” Bakaugo growled, the insecure blush gone. “Why the hell not?!” Izuku was about to explain but Mina stood up for him. “He doesn’t have to explain himself to you; he said no.” 

Bakaugo glared at her. “Stay out of this raccoon eyes!” He glared back at Izuku. “Why the hell not?! All this time I know you’ve looked at me differently, looked at me like you want what I want and I find out you’re a fag like me and you tell me no?!”

Suddenly there gray scarfs around him, holding Bakaugo in place. All eyes were on Mr. Aizawa who looked ready to kill one of his students. “Bakaugo, when I let you go, you will sit down and you will be silent the rest of the class, do I make myself clear?” Bakaugo huffed. “Yes.” The scarfs released and Bakaugo glared at Izuku before waking to his seat and sitting down.

After class Tenya went to Izuku. “Are you alright? Bakaugo was completely out of line.” Izuku gave a weak smile, Tenya knew he was hurt by the others words. “I’m alright.” “May I ask, why did you reject him? You two seemed close, I’m surprised with how close you two tend to be you didn’t agree.”

Izuku fiddled with his uniform sleeve. “Maybe another time I would have. But his personality is risky for a relationship, it’s likely, at least with me it would be toxic. We’ve only just started getting our friendship back on track, I don’t want to risk any progress by jumping into something like that.” “Will you be alright?” Izuku smiled, more genuine. “Yeah. I have you.” Tenya ignored the blush on his cheeks as he smiled, feeling his heart flutter seeing Izukus smile. “You’ll always have me.”

****

****

It took nearly a week for the leather bound notebook to come in. When he was home and his mother handed him his package, he rushed to his room to put a message on the first page.

The next day at school he couldn’t keep his heart from racing. He tried not to overthink it, the notebook (and rose) kept safety in his bag. He managed to catch Izuku alone before the bell rang, lost in his thoughts and burn notebook in hand.

He walked up to him. “Izuku, good morning.” Izuku smiled brightly. “Oh hello Iida!” Tenya swallowed. “I actually have something for you, a bit of a surprise.” Izuku smiled, bright as the sun as he stood. “A surprise? For what?”

Tenya worked on getting the book out, back turned to him. Now with both leather notebook and rose in hand, he turned.

Tenya held them out, the rose on top of the notebook. “For you. I….I’d be honored if we went out on a date.”

Izuku just stared, taking the notebook and rose in hand. The rose was a bright yellow, matching his hair and eyes, a beautiful contrast; Tenya thought hard on the color. Izuku was much more impressed with the notebook. “Oh wow…this must have cost you so much. I can’t accept that. I’d go out with you without the notebook.”

Tenya blushed. “Please, open it up. First page.” Izuku did as he was told and opened the notebooks first page.

_Izuku,_

_I hope you accept this courting gift. I hope it suits you well in your studies to become a pro-hero._

_You’ve made me realize a lot of things about myself. I hope we can be more than friends._

_You’re truly, Tenya Iida_

Before Tenya could put out an apology, terrified that Izuku has been so quiet, Izuku hugged him tightly. “Yes! I’ve been so scared why you were avoiding me! It makes sense now! Yes, I’d love to go out with you!” Tenya smiled, hugging him back, feeling happier than he has in days.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the first month of getting together and having their first date, Tenya thought it was time to meet the parents. While changing classes, Tenyas arm around his small shoulders, he tended to get protective around him, especially when Bakaugo was around.

Izuku just smiled. “You make it sound like you’re meeting some celebrity.” Tenya nearly gasped. “But meeting your significant others parents is a big step. If I don’t get her approval-“ “You don’t need her approval. She loves you already.”

Tenya blushed but smiled. “That’s very kind of her but it’s important in any relationship to have a good relationship with the others parents. What if it became serious enough for marriage? Not getting along with in-laws can break a relationship apart.” Izuku laughed. “That’s years from now. What if we’re not together then? What if something happens?” “Well one must always be prepared for the future.”

After school, Izuku let Tenya inside his apartment. “Mom! I’m home!” Soon she was out from the kitchen area and smiled. “Is this your boyfriend Izuku Izuku smiled, blushing. “Yeah. Mom, this is Tenya Iida.”

Tenya bowed. “Hello Mam, thank you for welcoming me into your home.” She chuckled lightly. “No need to be so formal. Here, I’ll give you a tour while dinner cooks.” Izuku smiled as he watched the two, glad his mom is so supportive and treating Tenya as another guest.

Before long it was time for Tenya to go home, school night. Izuku frowned, holding his hand as he led him to the door. “You know you can sleep here, my mom wouldn’t mind.” Tenya smiled, holding the green haired boys hand tightly. “Another time. I promise. We’re still only a month in, I don’t want to rush things.”

Izuku pouted but sighed. “I understand. I really appreciate you not rushing things, you’re my first relationship.” “And you’re mine too, I promise, we won’t make any rushed decisions. Now I have to go.” He leaned down, giving Izuku a kiss, who deepened it lightly before Tenya pulled away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, have a good night.” Izuku was blushing but smiled. “Alright. Night.” And Tenya was gone, leaving Izuku feeling disappointed but with butterflies in his stomach. He went to his room to get some homework done.

While he had the radio on for background, an hour into homework and generally relaxing he heard the door slam open, adding another dent to the wall his father always caused. He sat up more, his whole body tense and ready to fight but he heard the familiar sound of his father.

“Get me a drink women!”

“Is that all you have to say?! You’ve been gone for three months!”

“Fuck off! I don’t need your judgment!”

Izuku swallowed down his fear and tears. He didn’t come home often yelling, when he did he was more likely to start hitting them. The only reason his mom hasn’t divorced him is because of how long he’ll be gone. She has papers he refuses to sign and by the time he says he will he’s gone.

He heard glass shatter, making a cry escape him. Fuck, he needed to leave. He got his shoes on and left his room as quietly as possible. He was almost to the front door when his father grabbed his arm. “Where do you think you’re going? Hiding from your old man?” Izuku could feel it bruising.

Izuku swallowed some tears down. “Please, let me go. I’m just going out.” “Still a crybaby I see, your mother has done nothing to man you up. Still as useless as ever.”

Izuku felt more tears fall down as his mother came over, roughly taking his father off him. “Leave him alone!” She got the door open and practically pushed Izuku out the door.

He ran out of the apartment building and once he was outside, in the rain, he sobbed, scared and not sure where to go.

While walking he got his phone out and called Tenya, lip trembling from the cold and tears.

“Izuku, it’s late-“

“Tenya.” He said, voice shaking with tears.

“What’s going on? Are you ok?”

Izuku sucked in a breath. “No. My dad showed up.”

Tenya didn’t ask for more. “Do you need picked up?”

“Please. It’s raining.”

“Tell me where you are.” He could already hear the rustling of keys and a coat.

It wasn’t long until Tenya found Izuku at a bus stop, arms crossed to stay warm as he cried. Tenya ran over, engulfing him in a tight hug. “Are you alright?” Izuku hugged back, sobbing into his boyfriends chest. “Why…why doesn’t he care about us?” Tenya just held him close. “Let’s get you to my place. My mom is already starting some tea.” He helped him into the car before getting in the drivers side and driving them safely to his place.

He helped him inside where his family was in the living room. His mom came over. “Is he alright?” Tenya nodded. “Yes, just shaken.” Izuku frowned, wiping the tears from his face before trying to put on a smile. “I’m sorry, this is a terrible way to meet your boyfriends parents. I’m Izuku Midoriya.”

Tenyas mother smiled softly. “There no need to put up an act. I’m glad your safe, I was fearing the worst when Tenya ran out of here with barely an explanation. Why don’t you get a shower and get warmed up.” Izuku just nodded as Tenya led him upstairs.

Tenya spoke as he showed him to his personal bathroom and shower that was within his bedroom. “I can dry your clothes while you shower. Just leave them on the counter. I can get you some dry clothes as well.” Izuku just nodded, feeling emotionally numb as he walked inside.

While Izuku washed up, Tenya got his clothing, putting new clothes out; one of his own tee shirts and boxers before taking them to the wash room and putting them through the dryer.

When he came back up Izuku was standing awkwardly in his room, tee shirt too big on him and if him holding the boxer band through the shirt is saying anything, the boxers too. Tenya came over. “I’ll help.” He came around and managed to tie the back of the boxers enough for them to stay up. Tenya frowned, Izuku looked ready to cry again. “Izuku?”

Izuku looked up, green eyes so watery. “I love you. You’re so kind and generous, not just to me but to anyone that needs your help. You put down everything to come help me, even on a school night-“ Izuku gasped as Tenya kissed him quiet, arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Tenya gently deepened it before pulling away and holding Izukus head in his hands, feeling the tips of his wet hair. “I love you too. I’d do anything to keep you safe.” Izuku smiled, a small cry escaping. Tenya smiled, glad his boyfriend was crying happy tears for once in his life. He held him tighter and kissed his head. “We can figure out school tomorrow. I’m sure Priceable Nezu would understand family crisis as a reason to be late or even have a day off.” Izuku didn’t argue.

Tenya got ready for bed himself, climbed in and held Izukus hand as he led him into the large bed. Izuku blushed, they haven’t gone past kissing and holding hands, being this close to him was so new and scary, so many thoughts in his head. Tenya just wrapped himself around his boyfriend and knew he would do anything to protect him. “Good night love.” He said. Izuku felt warmth blossom in his chest. “Good night.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your respects for the sleep Aizawa will not be getting

Tenya wasn’t sure how they got to having a one year anniversary.

It feels like yesterday he was in a panic over falling for Izuku.

He blushed every time their kiss got a little too deep. Surprisingly Izuku is the more sexually confident of the two, Tenya thought he’d be even worse than himself.

When it came to who started sexual acts first, it was Izuku and it was grinding against each other, Izuku almost guiding him, not quite sure what to do but didn’t want to stop either.

It was making out, until Izuku straddled him while they spent time together in Tenyas dorm (Tenya couldn’t handle all All-Might memberila staring at him while he tried to make out with his boyfriend)

The first time Tenya was hard around him during a make out session, he pulled away and apologized. It was Izuku who smiled and told him it was totally normal and nothing to fear.

So six months into their relationship Izuku is the one to bring up actually touching each other, skin to skin, hand jobs or grinding against each other in nude.

Another six months and Izuku brought up actual sex, making love; fucking. Tenya was terrified, he wasn’t even sure how that worked for males.

But he wanted to make his boyfriend happy, wanted to celebrate their one year together.

He needed help.

He knew who he could go to.

After everyone was sleeping in their dorms, Izuku included, he went to the teachers dorms and knocked on Mr. Aizawas door.

Inside Aizawa was grading papers from the last exam when a knock made him sigh. He got up, bringing his coffee with him. He opened the door and saw a somewhat panicked Tenya. “You should be sleeping.” “I need advice.”

Aizawa rolled his eyes. “I’m sure one of your friends-“ “It’s about sex.” Aizawas eyes got a little wide, remembering he’s gay and dating Izuku. Tenya then started rambling. “I’m so sorry about this, I just know that you’re married to present mic-“ Aizawa put his hand up to stop him talking. He moved aside. “Get in here and listen to everything, I am not repeating it.” Tenya blushed and nodded, walking inside.

Aizawa sat him down on the couch, arms crossed as he stood. “So why did you come to me and not use the privacy of your own room? You have internet and we don’t restrict you from where you can go.” Tenya nearly scoffed. “I’d rather not sully my computers history with porn and sex. I’m much more comfortable with someone I trust to get this kind of advice.”

Aizawa couldn’t blame the kid. “Fine. Give me ten minutes and we’ll get this sex education going.” Aizawa was almost blushing, knowing he’s going to be getting condoms, bottle of lube(making sure to explain the different types) and finding anything he could use as a stand in for the kid to practice putting the condom on.

He was not awake enough to put up with this bullshit. After he got the necessary items he made a strong pot of coffee and prayed his husband didn’t walk in on this.

After his education Tenya was not only a blushing mess but feeling more confident and better about this, even if he was exhausted. He started making date plans for their one year.

He booked a nice hotel room. Made reservations at a nice restaurant and decided what to wear. He was shaking as he tied his tie for the tenth time. His brother watching with amusement from his wheelchair, being requested to help him, he assumed for moral support and not actually helping him find something to wear. “I don’t know why you’re so nervous, you have nothing to worry about.”

Tenya huffed, turning. “That’s not what I’m worried about. It’s…it’s going to be our first time.” He said with a deep blush. His brother was confused. “First time? Doing what?” Then it hit him, he grinned. “Oh. That first time.”

Tenya nearly glared. “Yes. What else would it be? I’ve never even been with a women, let alone a fellow male. I’ve educated myself but I know education and actual experience are two different things. What if I mess up? What if he doesn’t like it? Or worse, what if he regrets it?” He said, feeling a panic attack starting. His brother wheeled over. “hey! Cool your engines, you’ll be fine. You two are the smartest kids I know and he loves you, he won’t regret being with you, I know it.”

Tenya let out a breath, his brother always knew what to say. “Thanks.” “Let me fix your tie, lord what did you do to it?” Tenya blushed, feeling like a child between his anxiety of tonight and his brother helping him with a simple tie. His brother smiled. “There, now go get your man.”

Tenya smiled, giving a nod and walked out the door in his new suit he got just for tonight.

He heard Izuku laughing at something his mom said. He walked in and Izuku smiled, bright as the sun at him. “Oh Iida, are you ready?” Tenya felt his heart may burst seeing his boyfriend standing there, his parents smiling and enjoying his company; he can easily imagine a rambunctious child they adopted. Someday. But not now.

Now he had to make this night perfect. Izuku was dressed nice as he could. He wore a blazer and matching pants with a tie that was a bit wrinkled, no doubt his mother helped.

Tenya gave a nod as he walked over, getting out of his head. “Yes. We can’t doddle, we have reservations for dinner.” Izuku laughed as he walked over. “So fancy. I’ve never been anywhere where you need reservations.” Tenyas mother spoke up, smiling. “You’ll love it. It’s where his father and I have our wedding anniversary dinners at.” Izuku smiled a goodbye and Tenya led him out to his car. 

Once inside the car Izuku grabbed him by his tie and crashed his lips to his. Tenya was taken aback but kissed back, arm wrapped around his small boyfriend as best he could from the drivers seat. Tenya blushed as Izuku pulled away. “What was that for?” Izuku smiled softly. “Happy one year.”

Tenya smiled softly back, kissing his head, green hair tickling his nose. “Happy one year.”


End file.
